Running Away
by Fk306
Summary: I know the plot is overused but I like these kinds of plots. This is about a girl that falls into M.E. big surprise.NOT. please go easy on me in the reviews this is my first time
1. Running Away

The Meeting of Yoko and Lord Elrond

**Disclaimer:** A 14 year old girl runs away from home and finds herself in middle earth when she falls off a cliff and is soon found by elves. Who take her to meet Elrond.

**Author Note:** I don't own Lord of the Rings

* * *

Yoko stood outside her house looking at the darkening sky. Yoko had brown wavy hair, and brown eyes, and was plain looking. To her friends she was insane and fun at the same time, to the wanna be girls she was a freak, to the teachers she was every teachers dream, a well behaved, turns in homework when asked, and nice student, to her brothers and sisters, who were killed in the same accident like her mother, she was a pain, and to her parents, who are died, her father when she was 3 and her mother just last year when she was 18, she was someone who needed more attention cause she never left the house. Her parent's death led to having to live with an aunt and uncle who treated her like a dog and constantly locked her in her room. Yoko had no boyfriend but has a friend that most people mistook as her boyfriend; he was the most popular boy in town which made all the girls that had a crush on him start picking on her. The color of Yoko's clothes depended on her mood. 

Yoko sat in a tree in her front yard looking into the horizon. She wore a black shirt and black pants signifying sadness, and loss but not evil. She sighed and started to daze off into dream state mode. As they normally did when she was bored, only her best friend, Isamu, knew when this happened.

"Yo, Yoko what's up?" Someone said under the tree.

"The sky, as usual. It looks like its going to rain tonight." Yoko commented when she saw that it was Isamu to who she spoke. She jumped down the tree with grace.

"Honestly, Yoko, you can be confused for an elf with that grace you have." Isamu said joking around, since one of her favorite books was Lord of the Rings. Yoko sighed and started to walk off.

"Hey wait up! Are you mad or something?" Isamu said catching up with her.

"Geez what gave you that idea?" Yoko asked she was upset and felt terrible to take it out on Isamu; the girls in school were starting a fight with her again.

_Flashback_

_"You better stay away from Isamu or else." fangirl1 said. Isamu had a fan club, being the most popular guy in school._

_"Why should I? He is my best friend after all, and im not going to let some snotty bitches tell me to stay away from my best friend!" Yoko shouted back._

_"I'm warning you! If you don't stay away from Prince Isamu, your going to regret it!" fangirl2 the president of the fan club_

_"I've never regretted anything in my life, and im not starting now just because of you wanna be girls!" Yoko said then walked off toward a teacher, and just like she planned the fan girls came up to her and prepared to punch her, but the teacher stopped them and sent them to the office. The fangirls clearly hadn't of noticed the teacher._

_"Miss Yoko are you alright? They didn't hurt you did they? Do you wish to go to the nurse?" The teacher asked worried, the teacher wasn't there when she was shouting at the fan club._

_"I'm alright sensei:_she puts on her innocent face_: but I was a bit scared when they grabbed me! Is it alright if I go home for the rest of the day? I am awfully shaken." Yoko said putting on fake, yet convincing, tears; she also had this scared look._

_"Very well, im going to call your aunt and uncle." The teacher said and Yoko's heart felt as if it sank, though she didn't look it, she had become afraid. The last thing she needed was for her already concerned aunt and uncle to know that the students were picking on her._

_End of flashback_

Yokohad completely forgotten about Isamu being with her.

"Yoko?" Isamu said snapping her out of her trance.

"Isamu, please, I am going to run away and never come back. You have to understand, im just tired of my life, and imp tired of the girls in town always picking on me just cause im your friends. But just because there mean to me doesn't mean ill ever stop thinking of you as my friend. In my mind you could never be replaced." Yoko said and ran off toward the forest.

"I don't understand but I will trust your judgment Yoko, my closest friend." Isamu said staring at her as she ran off toward the forest.

Yoko continued to run not stopping, she didn't know why but for some reason she felt that she had to leave, that she was putting everyone she cared about in danger if she stayed there.

"Oh wow, I haven't been in the forest longer than 5 minutes and im already lost!" Yoko said joking around to keep her from being sad. She heard some steps and instantly put herself in fighting mode like she was trained in her martial arts classes. Yoko jumped up a tree and grabbed the backpack that she had put there. Then jumped back down and started to walk toward a random. She took out her sword just incase she got attacked by a thief.

"And I thought I knew the woods well. I can always act like a ranger and find my own tracks to show me to before I got lost." Yoko requested to herself. The tree's seemed bigger than the ones she normally saw when she went into the forest. Yoko saw a fox and instantly squealed in delight, being that foxes were her favorite animals. She started to walk toward it when she tripped and fell down a cliff she hadn't noticed. Yoko got up and was surrounded by arrows, she looked at the ones wielding the arrows and saw lots of elves pointing at her.

'And I thought elves only existed in fictional stories.' Yoko thought wondering if it were possible for real humans to sweat drop like in the anime she liked to read.

"Do you want to blind fold me or do you want to kill me? Because I don't mind at all." Yoko said in Elvin, she liked lord of the rings so much that she took the time to learn Elvin. :I'm not really going to put Elvin words cause I don't really know how to speak it, anyone who does please tell me how to spell them and what they mean: The elves looked at each other and then agreed silently.

"We will blind fold you and see what Lord Elrond decides to do with you." One of the elves said taking out a blind fold. Yoko let him blind fold her without any arguing and to not go to slowly they carried her on top of one of the horses where another elf was and they rode off. Yoko just lay still wondering where exactly she was going. Finally, she felt them slow down and although she was blind at the moment; she had been trained to sense things without the use of sight.

"Is it pointless to ask where you are taking me?" Yoko said once she got a bit more comfortable of riding blind folded. Yoko waited a bit.

"Ill take that as a 'no'. Oh well." Yoko said and then since she had her eyes covered she started to daydream. She snapped out of her daze when she realized that she no longer was wearing her blind fold and was in a huge room with only one other person, who she guessed was Lord Elrond.

"Ah…I'm sorry; since I was blind folded and had no idea where they were taking me I decided that it would be alright to start to daydream a bit…It's a habit imp trying to break. Anyway im really sorry if I was being rude, I honestly have no idea how long it's been since they took the blind fold off." Yoko explained embarrassed that someone was watching her while she daydreamed. Lord Elrond just looked at her then started to walk toward her, and then he touched her face lightly and stared at her hard in the face. Yoko stood still not moving and smiled for some reason when he touched her face; she instantly calmed down and grew less tense.

"What were you doing in the forest? And what is your name?" Elrond said getting to the point.

"Right to the point huh? Well seeing that its disrespect to lie in front of someone of royalty, ill do my best to keep it from straying into a lie. I ran away from home, to say the least. Oh and my name is Yoko." Yoko said simply.

"Why were you running away?" Elrond asked wondering what could cause her to abandon her home.

"Let's just say that I had no purpose there anymore. I wasn't ready to tell my closest friend what it was that upset me, and im not planning on telling a stranger even if the stranger is a king. I hope you can forgive me, im just not ready to tell anyone what is wrong with me yet…" Yoko said looking outside the window her stomach growling with hunger. Yoko feared that he would only keep asking.

"I understand, but right now it seems that you are hungry! You will get a room and food will be sent to you." Elrond said looking at her. Yoko blinked in surprise; it took her 10 seconds to register what he said.

"Ah! No I don't require food. I don't eat anything at all. If you were to talk to my best friend, he would tell you that I do not eat. Only milk with maybe a little honey. But that is all I need to keep me going for 5 hours." Yoko said protesting, not wanting to tell him completely the truth at the fact that she couldn't eat anything that once had life, be it plant or animal. Elrond gave Yoko a strange look.

"Very well then I will just tell someone to send you some milk." Elrond said and an elf came to escort her to her room. Yoko looked around as she was escorted. Yoko sighed inwardly knowing that Elrond was bound to ask her the question again sooner or later. Yoko made it to her room and lay down in the bed that was ten times bigger from the ones she is used too. Yoko turned to her side and saw some milk, she blinked confused and started to laugh slightly. She didn't notice Elrond by the door looking at her. Yoko grabbed the milk but did something that Elrond didn't really expect.

"Thank you for the milk!" Yoko said cheerfully and drank slowly, savoring every bit of it. As she drank she leaned back to get every drop but ended up falling off the bed in the process. Yoko started to laugh happily as she held the bump on her head from when she fell.

"Mom would probably be laughing at me if she saw what just happened. Mom… Just so you know there is no reason to worry about me. I'm fine, a bit injured from the fall before I met the elves but im fine. Lord Elrond seems like a nice guy too! He didn't ask me too many questions about why I was alone in the forest or why I ran away, and for that I respect him! You know, I wanted to tell him honestly I did. But for some reason I couldn't. Heh, Isamu is probably upset with me. But although he is the closest friend I have, I just know he wouldn't understand why I left. Then again neither do I. I don't know maybe im going mental, the truth is my heart was telling me that it was the right thing to do, and as time goes by I will be able to understand clearly. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you! I'm no longer on the earth that I was born in, ha-ha im now on middle earth, isn't it odd I always wanted to be in middle earth but I never really thought I would end up here. You wanted to live in middle earth too didn't you mom? But you will never get a chance because you no longer exist on any planet; you only exist as a memory in my mind. You have no idea how ive missed you. It's been one year today since you and big brother left me to live in a place I won't be able to go to in a long time. Although I never really knew dad, please take good care of him and big brother. After all your favorite motto was "There are some things males could do because they are males, but there are also things they can't do because they are males." Just like there are something's females could do because they are female, but there are also things females can't do because they are females. Anyway please take good care of Dad and big brother. And ill be fine, I have you to watch over me even though I will never be able to physically see you." Yoko said sitting in the center of the bed with tears coming down her cheek. Yoko blinked and noticed Elrond by the door looking at her with sympathy.

"Sire." Yoko said and tried to dry her tears only to be hugged softly by Elrond. Yoko cried silently in Elrond's shoulders.

"Looks like you ended up finding out the reason I was in the woods after all." Yoko chuckled slightly before she fell asleep lightly in his arms. He put Yoko on her bed and put the sheets over her before he walked out knowing that he did all he could to comfort her. Just as Elrond reaches the door, Yoko gets out of bed and walks toward her backpack looking for something. Yoko looked at him and smiled cheerfully.

"Didn't think I was asleep now did we? Um, let's see… what should I put on? Should it be pink, for love and friendship? Well im sure it won't be purple because that symbolizes power and royalty, and I am not royalty or contain power. Brown? Well I do feel a bit uncertainty and doubt…But not so much that I should announce it to the world. Red? I am not that courage's or have that much strength unless under real danger. I know! Blue! I feel at peace here…wherever I am…I do feel happy and a little patience at least! Blue it is then. "Yoko said happily and ran into the restroom with something in her hands. She came out with a blue dress that was for sleeping and then went back to her back pack, taking out a toy rabbit, she got on the bed hugged the rabbit tight and fell asleep for real that time, but not before saying:

"Thank you for the room." Yoko said juts like she did for the milk and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

Authors note: This is my first lord of the Rings fan fiction so if you find anything like misspelling or grammar please tell me. I will answer reviews at the end of every chapter. Please make criticizing reviews as nice as possible, im afraid that bad reviews make me want to cry sometimes. 


	2. meeting 3 confused princes

**Authors note:** I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

Yoko woke up feeling rather warm, she blinked and then everything that happened to her the day before came back to her. She blinked once more and looked around the room. She got out of bed, grabbed a blue t-shirt and blue pants. She was still in the same mood she was before she fell asleep. She blushed when she remembered that she had been crying on top of Lord Elrond. After Yoko got changed she went to walk around and was looking at the paintings at the wall when she bumped into an elf.

"Ah…Gomenasai." Yoko said in Japanese instead of Elvin causing the elf to look at her confused.

"I mean im sorry." Yoko then said in Elvin. He smiled as he looked down at her, seeing that he was two heads bigger than her.

"It is not every day that we find someone of the race of men that can speak the Elvin tongue. Ada didn't tell us you knew how to speak Elvin." The elf said and Yoko gave a confused look.

'Ada? And I thought I knew how to speak Elvin…' Yoko thought confused.

"Ada means father." Another elf that looked a lot like the first elf said. Another elf came next to the twins.

"Oh I knew that…I think… Anyway may I have you names?" Yoko asked politely.

"I'm Elladan." One of the twins said.

"I'm Elrohir." The other twin said.

"Legolas." The third one said, the three of them smiling.

"And I am Yoko! It's nice to meet you all. I was just looking around so maybe ill see you later." Yoko said cheerfully and started to walk away only to run into Lord Elrond.

"Ah, im sooo sorry, Lord Elrond! I should have been looking where I was going." Yoko apologizes over and over again.

"It's quite alright, its good to see you awake." Elrond said calming her down while his sons and Legolas snickered quietly, but they stopped when he glared at them.

"What were you doing anyway?" Elrond said when he noticed she was very far away from her room.

"I decided that I would like to do a bit of exploring so I won't get lost easily! Though in the process of finding a way of not getting lost, in short I lost my way and am now just looking around!" Yoko said getting her cheerful self again.

"Well the why don't Elladan and Ellrohir show you around? And Legolas can help them if he wishes." Elrond said looking at his sons.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble anyone! It would make me feel like I was getting in the way!" Yoko started to protest and squeaked slightly when she felt two hands grab her shoulders.

"Its no trouble at all we don't mind, plus it will give us something to do." Elladan said. Yoko couldn't tell the difference of who it was, but since he still said that it was no big deal she gave in reluctantly.

"Ok, if it's no trouble…" Yoko said upset but then got cheerful again.

"Of course it isn't now shall we go?" Ellrohir said and started to push her to make her walk.

"Ok." Yoko said and started to walk off on her own with the three elves by her side. Yoko, now having escorts, continued to looks around in amazement while the three elves's watched her in amusement at her behavior.

"I take it your enjoying the view?" Elladan asked knowingly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't listening. I'm joking yeah I am of course enjoying the view." Yoko said laughing lightly.

"That is good to hear." Legolas said calmly.

"Yes, and I will feel badly when I have to return back to my poor excuse of a home. But there is no way I will let those poor excuses for females take my best friend without a fight. If I stayed here for too long then they will think that I gave up and then call me a weakling and I cannot permit that!" Yoko said forgetting that she had 3 princes looking at her.

"Poor Isamu having to deal with those females all by himself without an ally." Yoko blinked realizing that they had been listening,

"Ah…I have to go. Yeah, um…See ya!" Yoko said and ran off. The three princes stared for a few seconds when they realized what happened then started to chase her into the forests. Yoko was running back toward her town which wasn't really that far away. Yoko stopped for breath beside a tree and they managed to catch up to her.

"Why did you run off like that?" The El twins asked at the same time making Yoko look at them.

"Well I wanted to see how Isamu was. That is all. I was gonna go back." Yoko answered.

"There is my backyard! Wow I got here fast…" Yoko said and started to head toward the house. She beckoned for them to follow her so they did.

"Hey! I'm here! Have you been feeding my cat!" Yoko shouted when they entered the house.

"Shut the F up or I will beat you to a pulp!" Someone said upstairs.

"Oh, yeah…I feel so welcomed…Well, at least now I remember why I ran away… I'm gonna get all my stuff and then Kill myself!" Yoko shouted.

"Make sure you get rid of all the evidence so that we cant be blamed for your death! And leave me something decent!" The voice called back.

"I'm just gonna get my stuff and walk away!" Yoko said and put all her stuff and put it into her backpack, surprisingly it all fit. And came back to confused looking elves.

"What? Oh, I didn't tell you that my aunt and uncle hated me and would be extremely happy if something extremely bad happened to did I? Ah well now you know why I ran away in the first place. HISSYFIT!" Yoko shouted and grabbed a white cat with blue eyes from the floor.

"Hissyfit?" Legolas asked confused.

"That's the name of my little cute cat! OW!" Yoko exclaimed when Hissyfit bit her.

"Yoko?" Someone said behind the three elf princes.

"Isamu!" Yoko said and hugged him.

"Nice to see you too. Why do you have your backpack?" Isamu asked.

"I'm running away of course!"

"I should have guessed."

"Will you come with me this time?"

"Sorry cant…"

"Aww…"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" The voice upstairs said making Yoko and Isamu laugh and the elf princes confused.

"Miss Yoko, what is going on?" Legolas asked and the twins agreed in his question.

"Well, we are in the house I used to live in and im all packed up with my most favorite things, some you've never heard before, and am ready to go back to Rivendell. Or do you want to explore my town?" Yoko asked holding Hissyfit in her arms.

"Maybe we should get back…"Legolas said and The Ell twins reluctantly agreed.

"Aww…Okies! Bye Isamu me will miss you and I will send Hissyfit to give you messages…" Yoko said knowing that her cat was very good when it came to delivering messages. The four went back into the forest and Yoko turned one more time to wave goodbye at Isamu, she smiled happily but inside she was hurting.

"We are here…" Yoko suddenly said.

"What? We haven't even left your house for longer than 3 minutes?" Elladan said shocked at the fact that Rivendell was so close to her town. He turned around and found that the town had disappeared.

"Yeah…Did I forget to mention that my town is magical, for lack of a better word…? It tends to disappear the second you leave it…" Yoko said turning back at there confused faces.

"It can be miles away if you search for the wrong purpose, it is useful if you don't want it to be attacked by anybody but that doesn't mean that the people born there are nice, some are very mean…" Yoko continued to explain. They nodded though it was clear that they were still confused. Yoko then sighed and crossed her arms while walking backwards.

'Geez this is getting annoying…What can I do to make things less tense?' Yoko thought with her eyes closed and Hissyfit on her head.

"So what do you guys do for fun here?" Yoko asked, she liked the place but it didn't give her entertainment juts by looking at it. Just as she finished the question she fell into the lake because she was not watching where she was going. Her head came out of the water and looked around to see three princes laughing there heads off at what just happened. Yoko sighed and moved some of her hair out of her face.

'Well at least I ended the awkward silence…' Yoko thought then splashed one of the twins, which she soon found out was Elladan. Elladan blinked in surprise and both Elladan and Ellrohir got mischievous grins then they jumped into the lake and started to grab her and splash her making Yoko laugh and Legolas laugh from the shore. Yoko blinked and glanced at the Ell twins, they got the message that she was giving with her eyes and the three of them grabbed Legolas pulling him into the water. Now the only one dry was Hissyfit who was looking curiously at the four of them laugh and splash each other. Someone cleared there throat making all of them, including the cat, to look in that direction. Yoko, though not an elf, was the first to hear him and was also the first to turn toward the elf that had cleared his throat, when the Ell twins and Legolas notice her do this they too turned toward the elf that had cleared his throat.

"Good day Glorfindel." The Ell twins said together. Yoko blinked and smiled politely though she felt uncertain for some reason she chose to hide it. Glorfindel nodded at the twins and Legolas then turned his gaze at Yoko who was still smiling lightly.

"And who may you be?" He asked after a bit of staring.

"Koyo! Or was it oyok? No, kooy? Nope, oh yeah it was Yoko! Sorry I tend to scramble the letters in names." Yoko said with an apologetically yet humorous smile that would normally make anybody laugh even if they tried to resist. Unfortunately Glorfindel was either very good at keeping himself from laughing or he wasn't affected by her smile like the princes who happened to be trying to hold back the urge to role around laughing, though they were snickering lightly. Yoko laughed the way she normally did when she felt uncomfortable.

"Ah…well, I …have to go change into dry clothes." Yoko said. 'I think that they will be the color brown for certain… Seeing that I feel uncertain…' Yoko thought as she slowly backed away.

"I think you scared her…" Ellrohir said looking at her retreating form.

* * *

**Authors note:** This is the second chapter hope you like it… Now I will show you how the ending of every chapter will be. My friends and I from school will answer reviews.

**Fk306:** Hello; hope you liked this chapter this is the authoress speaking.

**Fluffy** _'his nickname at school'_: Well you only got one review…

**Doris:** Who will answer it?

**Patricia:** Will it be Michael Jackson who answers the review. 'Gets stared at like she is insane and everyone backs away slowly.' I will take that as a 'no'.

**Fk306:** Right to the point huh lovemaiden? Thanks for the review and im glad that you liked it, please don't stop reviewing. And thanks for the review!

**Doris:** You already said that…

**Fk306:** I know…

**Patricia**: I hope more people will read and review in this chapter.

**Fluffy**: Don't we all?

**Everyone:** Please read and _**review**_.


	3. Secrets Revealed

Title: _Secrets_

Authors note: I do not own Lord of the Rings. This is the longest chapter I have written before! Im so happy.

* * *

Yoko made it to her room with Hissyfit on her heels…literally. Yoko sighed and grabbed her backpack to change. On the way to the room her mood changed so now she knew not of what color to wear.

"I have lots of energy for some reason today so Orange it is!" Yoko said cheerfully as she took out an orange shirt with orange shorts since she had no orange pants. Just as she put on her shorts someone knocked on her door.

"Who may it be who happens to be knockings upon my elvish made door? Whoever it is may come in as soon as they state there names." Yoko said and the door opened slightly.

"Elladan. Ada has asked me to escort you to the feast, we have a few visitors." Elladan said as he walked in. Then stared when he saw that she was wearing short shorts. Yoko blinked, then found out what he was looking for and laughed, to her it was embarrassed laughing, to others it sounded like she was caught doing something wrong.

"I guess I should change again. Im still going to wear orange though. I wonder if I have any dresses." Yoko said and took out an orange dress she went into the closet and changed. When she came out she had the orange dress on it reached up to her knees which she was pleased because she really didn't like the long one that reached the ground, they got dirty faster. She went to the mirror and started to fix her hair quickly, once she was done she looked quite lovely, her hair was in a pony tail, she had pink blush _the only kind of makeup she wore_ on and it was barely noticeable.

"Shall I escort you to the feast? And might I add that you look very lovely madam?" Elladan said joking around.

"Yes you shall and thank you." Yoko said happily, but then something clicked.

"Umm, did you say feast?" Yoko said uneasily.

"Yes, why, do you feel uneasy around others? You shouldn't worry about that you are a guest of my father so you shall be treated with respect." Elladan said encouragingly.

"No it's not that…But I guess I will go anyway, it would be rude not to attend." Yoko said sighing.

"Alright then let us be going we do not want to be late." Elladan said though he was worried of why she got a glint of fear in her eye when she realized that it was a feast that they were going to. They went through the halls and turning left, right, left, left, right, forward, left. It all just ended up confusing Yoko so she just let Elladan take her; finally they made it to where the feast was being held. Yoko held back a wince when she saw all the food and Elladan led her to the table where Lord Elrond and some others sat.

"Hello Yoko. I hope you are well." Elrond greeted her and she just nodded trying to avoid looking at the food.

"Do not worry, you won't have to eat anything I will get the cook to warm you some milk." Elrond said smiling at her while everybody else at the table looked at her in confusion. Yoko looked at everyone at the table and found the twins, Legolas, two humans, a wizard, four hobbits and a dwarf, along with Elrond and a few others. Yoko smiled at the twins and Legolas and went to sit next to them. She sat down next to Legolas and in front of a hobbit.

"Why is it that you are only drinking milk and not gonna eat? By the way my name is Pippin." The hobbit said once she sat down, Yoko blushed and started to drink her milk to avoid answering the question. She put the milk down she didn't really drink much.

"Because." Yoko simply said.

"Because why?" Pippin asked.

"Because because."

"Because, because why?"

"Because, because, because."

"Yoko just answer the question in everyone's mind." Elladan and Ellrohir said at the same time. Yoko glanced at Elrond who nodded at her and she sighed.

"I just can't. Just looking at food makes me sick, that's why ive been doing my best to not look at the food. I…My body just can't handle having anything in it that once had life." Yoko said looking at her milk to avoid looking at the food. She could feel everyone who was at the table staring at her.

"So why don't you just eat fruits and vegetables?" The hobbit with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"I said that I can't eat anything that once had life, that means both plants and animals." Yoko said.

"Then what can you eat?" Legolas asked.

"Just milk, with maybe a little honey but that's all. Then again, it isnt really neccesary because all I really need is fresh air and sun shine." Yoko said sighing. She didn't like people knowing about her. Behind her she heard a meow and turned around to see Hissyfit.

"Hissyfit? What are you doing here you silly cat?" Yoko asked glad that she wasn't talking about food anymore. Hissyfit meowed again and jumped on her head and settled there.

"Hey who said you could sleep in my head?" Yoko asked putting him down.

"You can sleep in my head when I go to my room so I can rest." Yoko whispered as she shooed the cat away. All the elves at the table grinned at her while the others looked clueless. Yoko smiled and noticed the Ell twins and Legolas smiling and she blushed realizing that they overheard her.

"Why did you call that thing Hissyfit?" The hobbit next to Pippin a.k.a. Merry asked.

"1.** HE** is not a **THING**! 2. that is the name I gave him and 3. **HE** is a cat and don't you ever call my Hissyfit a thing again!" Yoko said standing up; she was upset at the thought that someone dared call her Hissyfit a thing.

"He meant no offence my lady. And my name is Sam if you are wondering." Sam said not wanting to get her upset. Yoko sighed and sat back down when she noticed everyone looking at her, she blushed and hid her face pretending to drink her milk.

"That is alright Sam, I tend to over react when my best friend is called a 'thing' or an 'it'. Oh, by the way what's your name?" Yoko asked when she realized that she didn't know al the hobbits names. Merry was too scared because he was afraid to say something that would get Yoko upset again.

"I'm Frodo, you already know Sam and Pippin, and the one that got you mad was Merry." Frodo said politely.

_**Back in Yoko's room**_

_**Authors note: Time for the surprise! Tell me if you did or didn't expect this.**_

Hissyfit walked in to find to other cats on Yoko's bed. The smaller cat was female and had blue eyes with black around them she had black paws with white on the tips of her toes her tale was black and a black line on her back, her fur was longer than Hissyfit's and the other cat with her.

The cat next to her was male, had green eyes, black spots around one eye and on his back. Just like the female he also had a black tail, his fur was shortest out of all the three of them and he looked the least nicest.

"What are you two doing here? I don't recall Mistress Yoko bringing you here." Hissyfit said in the language Westron surprisingly, his voice was gentle and strong at the same time; it seemed to hold confidence at all times.

"We are here because we do not think it is fair that you should be the only one to enjoy this lovely place Hissyfit." The male said also in Westron, with a mean voice, which was normal for him.

"Fry, don't be mean. I mean he is our brother after all." The female said, her voice was soothing to the ear and you could hear her purr as she spoke.

"Blondie he is not being mean, he can't help it if his voice is annoyingly mean, even Mistress Yoko agrees with me." Hissyfit said smirking slightly.

"Very funny Hissyfit. At least I don't let Yoko rule my life, and Blondie is starting to warm up to that shame on you two, cats should not let humans rule them so easily." Fry said angrily. Blondie and Hissyfit spoke up immediately.

"Don't you there speak about **OUR** mistress that way Fry!" They both growled at him.

"She is weak and does not deserve to be respected from someone of our standards!" Fry growled back. Little did they know that the Ell twins and Legolas had decided to escort Yoko to her room and were listening to the conversation. Yoko closest to the door seeing that it was her room.

"How can you say she doesn't deserve our respect? She took care of us when she found us three weeks after we were born and fed us without complaining even after we mistreated her and attacked her! Hissyfit would bite her, you would always growl at her and I always ran away when she got to close. And yet after how much we were mean to her she still had the patience to take care of us. It took her 5 months to get Hissyfit to trust her and 1 year for me to start trusting her. I think someone with so much patience deserves our respect. She even gave us names!" Blondie argued angry at Fry and the purr in her voice almost gone but still there.

"She will abandon us and abuse us once she gains everyone's trust!" Fry said and that was when Yoko decided to stop hiding, the Ell twins and Legolas came behind her angry at the cat to say that Yoko couldn't be trusted. Yoko had a hurt look in her eyes as she gazed at Fry.

"Mistress Yoko!" Blondie and Hissyfit shouted as she walked in.

"Ugh, I always hated being called Mistress it always made me feel superior, and I hate feeling superior. Fry, do you really think that way about me?" Yoko asked, the elves heard a hurt in her voice but it was barely detectable that it might have been there imagination. Fry hissed at her in response.

"I see. Well I can't expect everyone to like me for being myself! Thank you Blondie!" Yoko said trying to sound cheerful but there was a small note of sadness in her voice which made Legolas, Ellrohir and Elladan to look at her concerned.

"Why are you thanking me mistress?" Blondie asked confused.

"Because you tried to defend me and don't call me mistress it makes me feel like im in control." Yoko said rubbing Blondie's chin.

"Yoko, what just happened?" Ellrohir asked confused and still a little angry at Fry.

"To put it simple, you three just found out that my cats can talk, please don't tell anyone because this isn't something all cats can do and it would put me in a very awkward position." Yoko said hoping that they would keep this a secret.

"We would never dream of putting you in an awkward position." Elladan said and Yoko smiled sweetly at him.

"Thanks. Anyway im not exactly comfortable wearing a dress so imp going to change and then I am going to take a walk outside…Alone." Yoko said before they could ask to accompany her. They were about to protest about a girl being alone at night outside but Hissyfit and Blondie interjected them before they could say something.

"Mistress Yoko deserves her privacy and if you do not respect that then your pretty faces will be covered in scratches." Both cats said as they hissed.

"No need for threats kitties. And stop calling me Mistress, I told you that 'Yoko' is just fine." Yoko said and both of them grew quiet, they knew that when Yoko called them kitties that meant that she was in a trying to mask something mood.

"Yes Yoko." They both said and jumped on the bed where Fry was sleeping. Before they left the room Yoko started to look in her backpack for clothes, she grabbed a black t shirt and pink short shorts that reached her knees. Just as they walked out the door the three of them hid behind the corner seeing that her room was by the corner of the hall. They stayed there for 1 minute when they saw Yoko come out and walk toward the opposite direction lost in thought with Blondie at her side. They followed her silently and being elves neither Blondie nor Yoko noticed them. Yoko told something to Hissyfit who came up to them in a language that the three of them didn't know. Hissyfit nodded and ran off with Blondie and Fry behind him. Yoko sighed and went to sit by the lake. Yoko smiled.

"Peace and quiet. But it would be fun if I could pull a prank on somebody, back at my aunt and uncles house I would put a bucket of something gross on top of there door and then a rope on the floor, where the second they step on it they would be hanging upside down. Hee hee." Yoko said remembering all the pranks she would pull on them.

"Well, cant say that I didn't deserve getting punished for those pranks, but the punishment didn't have to involve me being tied by the ankles upside down for an entire week in my own room." Yoko laughed bitterly at that memory; she got up and started to walk on the water without disturbing it. The three elves gasped making Yoko turn toward them in surprise but due to lack of light she could only see there outlines.

"Who is there? Show yourselves!" Yoko said and the three of them walked into view.

"Didn't I tell you all that I wanted to be alone?" Yoko asked still in the water.

"We were just worried about you." Elladan said.

"Why is it that you keep trying to hide stuff?" Ellrohir asked.

"Do you not trust us with you secrets?" Legolas asked.

"I am afraid you will not accept me for my differences just like everyone else that has ever found out about me, sometimes I am forced to suppress the memories of my friends because they do not accept me for who I am. I do not like when my friends are willing to forget who I am…" Yoko said looking at the water then walking back toward the shore to sit down in the grass and stare at the stars.

"Suppress memories? You can do that?" Legolas asked.

"Yes unfortunately…" Yoko said looking as if she would rather die fighting an orc than having the ability to suppress memories.

"So you have to suppress your friends memories often, what exactly do you suppress?" Elladan asked curious.

"There memories of me because if they are able to remember me then they will have an easier time remembering my secrets. If you do not mind then I would like to go to bed, I think I have given you enough information for the time being." Yoko said and walked off to her room before they could say anything. As soon as she couldn't see them she started to cry softly then started to run instead of walk. She made it to her room and ran to her bed where she jumped and started to cry in her pillow. She grabbed the blue rabbit on her bed and hugged it tightly.

"I do not want to loose anymore friends Mom, I don't think I could handle suppressing anymore memories, it is too painful. I'm tired of loosing friends because they did not accept me, which is why I left before Isamu could reject me. But it hurts just as much by being away from him as suppressing his memories. I'm tired of this, I wish I had never gotten these stupid abilities I hate them!" Yoko stopped for a bit trying to calm down once again she did not notice a figure in the doorway listening to her every word.

"I'm scared Mom, I am really scared, I don't think I have ever been so afraid in my life. I wish I weren't so scared… I feel weak and useless, Mom what can I do? You told me that my abilities are a gift, but I can't help but look at them as a curse. I mean every time I have to suppress a friends memory of me, I can never stay in one place for too long, I mean I have only been here 2 days and someone has already found out my secret which means I will be forced to run away if they do not accept me for me. Well that's all for today Mom I will talk to you tomorrow." Yoko said and finally noticed the figure in the door way. Yoko wipes here tears and looks at the figure in the door, giving him an innocent child like look. Yoko grabbed the rabbit and hugged it covering her face on the soft blue fur.

"May I help you?" Yoko asked when she was sure that she would stop crying.

"Who was it that you were talking too?" The figure said taking a step closer.

"First tell me who you are, you are not from here seeing that you came in without stating your name." Yoko said not answering the question.

"Strider. Now will you answer?" Strider asked after he answered the question.

"My mother. She is always there so I can talk to, even if she is not visible. I always talk to her when I am faced with a problem or just to tell her how my day went. She will always listen to me and never once tell me to be quiet." Yoko said looking at her rabbit.

"Was your mother a nice person?" Strider asked hoping that she will stop crying. She jumped up and was standing in the bed like a 6 year old.

"Of course, I can't think of anybody who could ever replace my mother she was so kind to me even when I did something wrong. And she was the only one that accepted me! While my father rejected me completely and chose to act as if I didn't exist my mother gave me twice as much love than an average mother would! And I am eternally grateful to her for that!" Yoko said then covered her mouth when she realized what she had told this complete stranger.

"Do not worry, I will not tell anyone what you have told me. Though I am curious of what your abilities are I will not press the matter." Strider said sitting on the edge of her bed. Yoko smiled softly at him.

"If you do not mind, I would like to change so I can sleep more comfortably…" Yoko said once she realized how tired she was.

"Of course. Sleep well Milady." Strider said and walked out of the room but before he left he thought he heard a faint. 'Good night Strider.'

* * *

Fk306: Well can't say that wasn't informative…

Alan: It's your own fault I mean you were the one that wrote the story.

Fk306: Oh yeah.

Patricia: You forgot?

Fk306: Yeah…

Everyone: …

Doris: Let's just start answering reviews…

Fluffy: Good idea.

Shaula: Why am I even here? Im leaving _**walks off**_

Patricia: That was random…

Fk306: First reviewer… **Michael Jackson Fan**… I take it you're a MJ fan?

Patricia: Yup!

Fk306: Well that tells me who the first person to review my story was… Anyway, I think you are over reacting MJF, I don't think this story is good enough to be written in a book. And you are just saying that stuff because you are one of my closest friends!

Patricia: Actually what I said was what I really thought.

Brittany: How come I didn't get to read your story?

Fk306: Because you would be complaining at the fact that you aren't in the story. **A'mael Eledhwn** I'm sorry that I keep misspelling Elven I promise I will try to make sure it doesn't happen again. Oh, and the fact that I keep switching to present to past tense is sorta a habit of mine. I hope you can accept the fact that that is just the way I write my stories… I know that it is an overused plot. But I like these kinds of plots I find them fun to read.

Fluffy: Everyone is a critic.

Fk306: Fluffy be nice… **pqhal6** thanks for the review…I'm afraid that the site you tried to send me, didn't come out…again… Anyway besides Michael Jackson Fan yours is the nicest review I have gotten for chapter 2. Thanks it made me feel erm…good, to know that someone thinks my story is…erm…cute. Lol anyway please don't stop reviewing I like reviews.

Doris: Please read and review, I am sure that Fk306 would appreciate it.

Everyone, **mainly Fk306**: I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Acceptence

**Title: Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**

Yoko woke once again remembering the night before. She yawned and went to the window to stretch a bit.

"What is it with people and listening to me while I talk to my mom? And why is it that I can answer questions to those who eavesdrop on me? I have never been so outspoken in other places." Yoko told herself and grabbed her backpack. She took out a brown shirt and brown pants. Then went to change, she got dressed and went outside looking around to see if anyone was there. She sighed and went to the lake where she had been the other night just as she got there Hissyfit came and went to stand next to her. He was about to speak but Yoko stopped him.

"We are outside and you might be overheard so tell me the message later…" Yoko said and started to walk around the lake. Yoko sat down on the edge and let her feet get wet then she looked up and soaked in the sunshine.

"The sun is delicious today!" Yoko said happily as she continued to soak in the sunshine. Hissyfit lay down next to her and fell asleep quickly.

"Is this your favorite place to be?" Someone asked from behind making Yoko jump up to her feet and look at the person who spoke.

"Lord Elrond…Hello, I hope you slept well?" Yoko said not wanting to say that this was her favorite place.

"Yes, are my sons treating you right?" Elrond asked.

"Yes, of course, they are very nice to me." Yoko said cheerfully but then stopped looking toward the forest she was frozen with a face that said 'fear' all over it.

"What is it?" Elrond asked looking at the same direction but not finding what had caused her to be afraid.

"A snake…If there is one thing that I am afraid of more than anything else, more than the one ring too, is a snake. They give the shivers…" Yoko said her eyes tightly closed. Elrond resisted the urge to laugh and led her back inside to the dining room where they were having breakfast. Yoko instantly turned away from the food and ended up face to face with Elladan, she blinked and smiled politely. Not really wanting to see either him, Ellrohir or Legolas. She wanted to avoid them but now there was no choice.

"Hello, Elladan it is nice to see you again." Yoko said successfully sounding cheerful.

"Yes it is, I hope you slept well." Elladan said acting like last night never happened.

'Why is he acting like yesterday never happened? Is he going to use what he found out against me?' Yoko thought as she sat down and slowly drank her glass of milk. Legolas and Ellrohir came in and sat next to Elladan and Yoko. Yoko finished drinking her milk and got up.

"I am going to go for a walk since I do not like to be around food for too long." Yoko said and walked out of the room where they were eating. Yoko went back to the lake where Hissyfit was still sleeping she picked him up and jumped into a tree. Hissyfit woke up in surprise but relaxed when he realized that it was Yoko. He purred and extended his claws.

"Now about that message?" Yoko asked.

"Isamu said that you should suppress there memories when you feel that they are starting to tell you what to do and you feel might tell Lord Elrond if you do not obey them. He also said that you should wait just in case that they are willing to accept the fact that you are not of any of the races in middle earth." Hissyfit said quickly so that anyone who was overhearing them would not understand him. And because they are in a tree no one can be sure who she was talking to. Elladan, Ellrohir, and Legolas were looking for Yoko when they heard a voice in a tree.

"Please tell me that that is you hissing Hissyfit." The voice in the tree said. They turned and could faintly see Yoko's feet dangling from one of the branches. A moment later they heard a shout and Yoko jumped down from the tree.

"I hate snakes! EEK! Why must I keep running into snakes today?" They heard Yoko shout as she ran and fell into the lake by accident. Yoko came out of the water and they noticed she was not wet.

"Yoko, are you alright?" the three of them said rushing to her. Yoko looked at them, nodded and turned to walk off but Legolas grabbed her hand.

"Why are you avoiding us?" Legolas asked wanting an answer.

"It's none of you concern!" Yoko said as she tried to loosen the grip.

"We are your friends of course it concerns us if you are avoiding us." Elladan stated and Yoko stopped.

"What did you say you were?" Yoko asked not looking at them.

"Your friends?" Ellrohir said uncertainly. Yoko smiled as she cried silently she turned to them and saw the tears.

"No one, has ever said they were my friends after they found out about me. They would abandon me or try to get me to do the stuff they wanted me to do and if I refused to obey them they threatened to tell my secret. I would always suppress there memory when either of those two things happened." Yoko said and started to sob quietly as she stared at the floor. The three of them stared at each other then back at Yoko.

"Hey, it's ok. We won't stop being your friends just because you have powers that you did not ask for." Legolas said holding her shoulders and kneeling down next to her. Yoko smiled and leaned on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

"Diola lle." Yoko said **translations thank you**

"That still doesn't explain why you were avoiding us…" Ellrohir said confused.

"I did not want to suppress my existence from your memories." Yoko said though it was a bit muffled in Legolas shoulder.

"You can suppress memories?" Elladan asked surprised. Yoko nodded and buried her head more into Legolas shoulder.

"Yes, and I hate it!" Yoko said her crying had almost stopped but there were still a few tears that were flowing down her cheeks. Yoko took a step back from Legolas and smiled happily.

"Thanks for cheering me up! I really appreciate it, and now I don't have to hide stuff about me unless someone that doesn't know about me is around. Anyway, I have to go see you all later! Tenna' san' " Yoko said and darted off toward her room running backwards as she waved at them until she disappeared around a corner. **Translations Until then**

Before they could say anything to each other she came back and grabbed Hissyfit then ran off with Hissyfiit in her arms waving at them again.

"I don't see why she hates having the power to suppress memories." Ellrohir said confused.

"Maybe she just thinks differently than us." Elladan said just as confused.

"I wonder if she can suppress other things besides her existence." Legolas wondered out loud as the other two shrugged.

**Back to Yoko**

Yoko ran to her room not really paying attention to where she was going but vaguely knew that she was heading toward the right direction. Hissyfit had gotten out of her grip and was now walking beside her. Yoko closed her eyes as she walked which she instantly regretted as she bumped into someone and fell to the floor hard. Yoko blinked and looked up to the elf that she had bumped into and blinked when she saw it was none other than Glorfindel.

"Amin hiraetha I should have watched where I was going." Yoko said looking at him in the eye to prove that she meant it.**translation is im sorry**

"So you do speak elvish, very impressive. It is quite alright no harm was done." Glorfindel smiling at her in a nice way. Yoko smiled back as Hissyfit jumped on her head which made her laugh and pet him in the head.

"I only know a little Elvish; I have to go to my room now so I will see you later hopefully. And sorry about the way I acted yesterday!" Yoko said cheerfully as she ran backwards to her room. Yoko smiled as she made it to her room, she was so happy that she had finally found some real friends that didn't care about what she was or about the abilities she had. Isamu was her friends too but he was overprotective about her safety. She sighed happily as she jumped on the bed and buried her head in the pillow, not noticing the stranger in her door way watching her curiously. Yoko finally became aware of the figure and mentally congratulated herself for not speaking out loud.

"May I help you in any way?" Yoko asked politely.

"Lord Elrond requests your presence." The servant said.

"Alright let me just change." Yoko said wondering what Lord Elrond wanted with her. She changed into a blue dress that once again only went up to her knees. The servant looked at it disapprovingly but led the way either way. They made it and the servant knocked on the door.

"Enter." They heard from inside and the servant opened the door for Yoko.

"Diola lle." Yoko said and went in. Yoko sighed and went in putting on a happy face.

"You wanted to see me Lord Elrond?" Yoko asked curiously and noticed there was old looking guy with a pointy hat in one of the corners, but she pretended not to notice him incase he was trying to make himself unknown to her.

"Yes, please sit down." Elrond said and Yoko quickly obeyed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Yoko asked confused.

"No not at all, I am just curious about why it is that you can only drink milk." Elrond told her explaining why she was there at the moment.

"Ah…ano…that is a bit complicated to explain…lets just say im from a race that isn't supposed to be known by any other race. How can I put this? Ano… Ay esto es muy duro de explicar!" Yoko said in Spanish earning a strange look from Elrond. **For those of you who don't know, ano means umm.**

"Hee hee, bad habit. I speak in different languages when I get nervous." Yoko said scratching the back of her head looking slightly guilty.

"Not to worry but what is it that you said in another language? I have never heard that language before.

"Well the language was Spanish and I was saying that I was having a hard time explaining." Yoko said looking down.

"What can you tell me then?" Elrond asked.

"Umm, you have great sons? There real fun!" Yoko said happily fully knowing that wasn't what he meant.

"Yoko…" Elrond said looking at her softly. Yoko blinked and sighed softly looking at the floor.

"Let's just say that I have powers that im still learning to control and that is all im saying." Yoko said.

"Very well, I would like for you to attend the council tomorrow." Elrond told her.

"Yes sir. Oh and you can stop hiding I already know your there." Yoko said surprising both Elrond and the pointy hat person as she walked out the door before they could say anything else.

* * *

Fk306: Well that is the fourth chapter!

Shaula: Why am I still here?

Patricia: How should we know? It's not like we control your life.

Alan: Except thje person writing the story!

Shaula: And who is writing the story that keeps bringing me here?

Everyone turns to Fk306.

Fk306 thinking: Just back away slowly...

Fluffy: Let's start the review answering!

Doris: YAY!

Fk306: _**Michael Jackson Fan**_, im glad you like my story but you have to stop saying that it belongs in a book because I know you are only saying it because you are one of my closest friends. coughPatriciacough.

Patricia: Hey!

Fk306: Next reviewer… _**Hope and Love**_ nice name and what better way to say that you like my fan fiction by using one word! Please continue reviewing!

Everybody except Shaula who walked away: Please review and tell us what you think and if you are going to criticize then please be nice Fk306 is sensitive!

Fk306: I heard that!


	5. The council

**Title: The Council**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Yoko woke up and felt something fuzzy on her head she blinked and felt her head. It felt smaller in a way…

"Did my head shrink?" Yoko asked confused and got up dropping what was on her head. It hissed at her and ran to the edge of the bed.

"Ack! Im sorry Hissyfit, it was an accident!" Yoko cried as Hissyfit sat next to Blondie glaring her. Before he could speak there was a knock on the door.

"Eh? I mean, come in." Yoko said covering her nightgown behind her sheets. The pointy hat person from yesterday came in seeing tears in her eyes.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just apologizing to Hissyfit for dropping him off my head. You see I woke up and got up not realizing that he was on my head, so he got mad. Did you need something?" Yoko asked wiping her tears.

"Oh yes, my name is Gandalf and I was wondering how was it that you noticed me? Did I give myself away or did you find out on your own." Gandalf explained Yoko laughed like a little 10 year old.

"Oh sorry that was rude of me. No, you didn't give yourself away, how could you if you didn't even move at all? I can just tell when someone is near but I can't tell if they mean harm or not." Yoko explained.

"It seems that isn't the only ability you have…" Gandalf said knowingly.

"I have the right to remain silent…" Yoko said petting Blondie, Hissyfit was still mad at her. Gandalf looked at her silently not speaking.

"Just because I have other abilities doesn't mean I have to tell you. Only Legolas, Elladan and Ellrohir know and even then they promised not to tell anyone, so nyah!" Yoko said sticking her tongue out like a child. To her surprise Gandalf chuckled instead of getting mad.

"Very well you may keep your secrets. It has been a long time since I have seen a girl as happy as you. And I have met many happy girls so that is saying something. I will see you at the council" Gandalf said surprising Yoko and walked out of the room before she could reply.

"Ah! He did the same thing to me like I did to him when I was talking to Lord Elrond! He didn't even give me a chance to say 'see you at the council as well'. This is going to be interesting…Oh and I know you three are behind the door listening." Yoko said toward the door where Elladan, Ellrohir and Legolas came out looking as if they were caught stealing cookies.

"Like I told Gandalf, I can tell when someone is near whether they want me to or not. But I guess it also depends on the distance." Yoko said smiling at them. They smiled back at her.

"Would you mind waiting outside so I can change and get ready for the council?" Yoko asked indicating that she wasn't dressed properly. They nodded and went to wait outside her. Yoko grabbed her backpack and found a blue Kimono with pictures of pink flowers all over it in a curved line. She put it on and made her long brown hair into a bun only leaving 3 stray hairs to fall to her face.

"This Kimono is just as good as a dress plus I like it better." Yoko said out loud and walked outside to see the three elves waiting. They stared at her in shock.

"Yoko…You look…You look, beautiful." Elladan said at a loss for words, the other two nodded not knowing what to say.

"Thank you, this is a Kimono, my mom gave it to me before she died. She knew how much I liked it and said that once it was able to fit me she would give it to me. It is my most treasured possession." Yoko said smiling at them just as a gust of wind came all of a sudden and Yoko smile grew.

"That was my mom sending me a message. She said that I looked real pretty wearing her favorite Kimono!" Yoko said happily.

"You and Legolas should start heading to the council its going to start soon." Ellrohir said.

"Alright. Um… where exactly is the council being held?" Yoko said rubbing the back of her neck. Legolas, and the twins laughed knowing that that was her intention, to make them laugh.

"Elladan and Ellrohir are going to take us there though I already know the way." Legolas explained. Yoko smiled sweetly at them and they started to walk. When they made it there they found Gandalf and Frodo and Lord Elrond and another person that had brown long hair much like hers except hers was more natural and brown eyes like her.

"Hello, Lord Elrond, Gandalf, Frodo and person I don't know." Yoko said happily though earning a glare from the brown haired person. Yoko smiled politely to him while Legolas glared back at him and they both sat down next to each other. Yoko smiled happily as she stared at nothing. Everyone who just arrived were staring at her like she was crazy. Yoko didn't care…actually she didn't even notice.

"May I ask who you are smiling at or what if it is not a who?" a dwarf said when he sat down next to another dwarf, Yoko soon found out that it was Gloin and Gimli next to him.

"No one in particular and nothing at all, im just smiling. Do I need a reason? If I do it would be for the fact that I have friends and am still alive." Yoko said happily and went back to smiling at nothing. The two dwarfs nodded though they were still confused. Soon afterwards the meeting had started. Yoko ignored most of the meeting because she found it boring so she just pretended to listen. At least she wasn't paying attention till Legolas got up.

"This is no mere Ranger. This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." Legolas said that caught Yoko's attention that made her turn to the man that had sat opposite of her.

"Aragorn? This is Isuldur's heir?" The guy who had glared at Yoko said.

"And heir of the thrown of Gondor." Legolas added.

"Havo dad, Legolas." Aragorn said and finally noticed Yoko staring at him as though searching his soul.

"Gondor has no King, Gondor needs no King." The man said glaring at Aragorn. Aragorn stared at him and then noticed Yoko staring at him as well her expression was an innocent one.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said ending the 'Gondor needs no king' fight…thing.

"We have but one choice. We must destroy the ring." Elrond said looking around at the group.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Gimli said grabbing his axe and hitting the Ring. The axe broke a small piece hitting Yoko in the head and a drop of light blue blood coming out. Yoko wiped it away before anybody would notice the color of her blood. When she looked up after wiping away the blood she found that the ring had not been destroyed.

"The ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken to Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm from which it came. One of you must take it." Elrond said looking around. The Steward of Gondor or the way Yoko liked to call him, Mr. Grouchy, got up angry.

"One does not just simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air that you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly." Boromir said to everyone. Legolas once again got up.

"Have you heard nothing of what Lord Elrond has just said? The ring must be destroyed." Legolas said to Boromir.

"And I suppose you are the one to do it?" Gimli told Legolas getting up from his seat once more. Boromir ignored Gimli and looked at Elrond.

"And if we fail? What then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir said calmly.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf! Never trust an elf!" Gimli shouted making all the elves and dwarfs rise from there seats. The only ones still seated were Gandalf, Elrond, Frodo, Aragorn, and Yoko. But Gandalf rose when the meeting was getting out of control.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker amongst yourselves, Sauron's power grows! None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!" Gandalf shouted at all the ones arguing.

"I will take it! I will take it! Though… I do not know the way." Frodo said breaking up the fight. The all stared at him and Gandalf looked at him in relief.

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. As long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said and walked up behind him.

"If by life or death if I can protect you I will. You have my sword" Aragorn said standing next to Gandalf.

"And you have my bow." Legolas said walking up beside Aragorn.

"And my axe." Gimli said going to the other side of Gandalf.

"Im going too! Whether you all want me to or not. If you do not then I will sneak out of Rivendell and follow them! I don't know you very well Frodo but I do not care. I will do my very best to protect you." Yoko said walking up beside Frodo and smiling at him. Legolas frowned at her but said nothing.

"You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is truly the will of the council then, Gondor will see it done." Boromir said looking at Frodo.

"Hey! Mr. Frodo is not going anywhere without me!" Sam said jumping out of the bushes.

"No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you from him, even when he is summoned to a secret Council, and you are not." Elrond said resisting a smile.

"Oi! We're coming too! You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us. " Merry and Pippin said coming out from behind the door.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing," said Pippin trying to sound intelligent but failing.

"Well that rules you out, Pip." Merry said and Pippin nodded but stopped when he realized what Merry said.

"Ten companions. So be it, you will be known as the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said with authority.

"Great! So where are we going?" Pippin asked earning a stare from everyone.

"Mordor." Yoko whispered in Pippins ears and laughed slightly.

"May I be excused? I forgot to give Hissyfit, Blondie, and Fry their lunch. And I already have Hissyfit mad at me for accidentally pushing him off my bed." Yoko asked Elrond and he nodded. She smiled and ran off tripping and hitting her face before she even left the group. She got up quickly before anybody could react, smiled at them and walked off this time knowing that running would make her trip and fall again. When she was out of sight Pippin looked at the other Fellowship.

"Who is Hissyfit?" He asked and Merry stared at him.

"What do you mean who is he? She told us 2 days ago!" Merry said staring at Pippin in disbelief. They could here Yoko laugh happily at a distance and then a splash.

"Elladan! Ellrohir! Next time warn me when you're going to push me into a lake!" The council heard her shout soon afterwards they could hear laughing again. Then another splash and more laughing. They stared at each other and heard a faint "Tackle!" In the background.

"Is it a good idea to let her come with us?" Boromir asked.

"Probably not but if I know her as well as I think I do, then she wont let anyone talk her into not going. Besides, though I hate to admit it, she might be useful in the journey." Legolas stated looking where Yoko had disappeared in the distant. It dawned on him that he might have said too much and found that everyone was staring at him.

"Is there something you are not telling us Legolas?" Elrond asked.

"I can not say." Legolas responded.

"And why not?" Boromir asked.

"Because then I would be breaking the trust that I have just managed to rebuild yesterday after it was broken the day before. Now if you will excuse me." Legolas said and walked off in the same direction of Yoko where he found her soaking wet with Elladan and Ellrohir. All three of them seemed to be listening while Elladan and Ellrohir looked relieved that he had managed to keep it a secret, Yokoshowed no emotion what so ever. After a moment of silence Yoko lunged forward and hugged Legolas around the waist she only reached up to his chest due to her size but she was leaning forward which caused her to end up hugging his waist.

"Thank you." Yoko whispered as she hugged him.

* * *

Fk306: Yay! Legolas was able to keep the secret!

Fluffy: Oh and do you want to know who wrote the story?

Fk306: Yup!

Everyone: ...

Fk306: What?

Yoko: You forgot who wrote the story?

Fk306: Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?

Patricia: Nothing.

Yoko: You forgot who created me?

Fk306: Hey it's Yoko. I thought it was so cute when you hugged Legolas!

Yoko _thinking_: Must control myself…Must not beat up authoress…

Doris: Eh?

Shaula: Why do I keep appearing here? Fk306 why do you keep bringing me here?

Fk306: I brought you here?

Shaula: Well Du'h! Unless someone else is writing the fanfiction.

Fk306: Im writing the fanfiction?

Alan: Baka! You need to pay more attention to what you are doing!

Patricia: Can we just start answering reviews?

Everyone: Ok.

Fk306: **_Hope and Love_** im glad you love it please don't stop reading.

Alan: Wow, someone actually likes your fanfiction? That a first.

Fk306: That's mean… _**MJF**_ _also known as Michael Jackson fan_ your review sounds mean. But when I talked to you in school I found out that you weren't being mean!

Patricia: I told you I wasn't trying to sound mean…

Yoko: You should be more careful in how you write a review…

Doris: Huh? What?

Fk306: She wasn't talking to you Doris. _**Southem Gaelic**_ I have already been told about that by the second chapter. And I was spelling it right except that my Spelling and Grammar said that I was misspelling it. But I won't let that happen again.

Shaula: Ok who wants to bet that she will do that again? Five dollars says she will and Five dollars says she won't come on give me the money.

Fk306: That's mean and I thought you left!

Patricia: Oh put me up for she will!

Fk306: Patty!

Doris: I will go for she will.

Fluffy: She will!

Alan: She will!

Fk306: How can you people call your self's my friends!

Everyone: We just do! Please review the story and tell us what you think!

Fk306: Oh before I forget. I have a question for the reviewers! Should I add my friends to the next chapter so you could see how they would react about Yoko going with the fellowship? It's only for that one chapter though. Just for the fun of it. Please review my story.


End file.
